


sunset lovers

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: “You’re a dork,” Link says, leaning back with his palms in the sand and staring out over the sea. “Sunset’s sure pretty though.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'sunset lover' was an old code for a gay guy. i love it, lets bring it back. call me a sunset lover from now on. 
> 
> recommended listening is Merle Haggard's 'Today I Started Loving You Again'.

“Rhett, you’re starin’ at me again,” Link hums, drawing Rhett from his daydream. “You tired?”

Rhett shakes his head and squeezes Link’s hand where it’s resting between them, “I’m good, you know I just like lookin’ at you.” He says, watching the gentle squint of Link's eyes as he laughs.

“You’re a dork,” Link says, leaning back with his palms in the sand and staring out over the sea. “Sunset’s sure pretty though.”

Rhett makes a small noise of agreement and watches the soft reds and yellows dance across Link’s face, reflecting on his glasses and pushing shadows into his sharp cupid’s bow. Pinks light up his quirky, lopsided smile and Rhett feels himself fall in love all over again. Rhett leans in and kisses him then and there, and Link’s happy noise of surprise is muffled against Rhett’s lips.

Link blinks his eyes open as they pull apart and rests their foreheads together. Rhett gazes at him with big doe eyes and gives him another brief kiss.

“What was that for?” Link asks, grin seeping into his voice and making Rhett smile and kiss him again.

“Happy Valentine's Day, bo,” Rhett says, kissing Link three quick times in a row and running his hand through Link’s hair. 

“You too, wanna start heading home?” Link says softly, Rhett nodding and kissing him again.

Link helps Rhett to his feet and they carry their discarded shoes as they pad along the wet sand. Rhett entwines their fingers and swings their arms as they walk, bumping Link into ankle deep water to make him scold Rhett and laugh. 

Rhett gets their towels from the trunk and gets down on his knees to dry Link’s legs off. Link rolls his jeans up even higher and Rhett kisses the inside of his exposed leg. He tucks the towel into the footwell and dusts his own feet free of sand before tugging his shoes back on.

Rhett clicks on their Merle Haggard CD and buckles up, and Link hums the lyrics and watches the glow of lampposts flicker past. Rhett taps softly on the steering wheel and smiles as the next song slowly fades in. The song title slowly blips past on the reader, _‘Today I Started Loving You Again’._

“Our first dance song,” Rhett says, and Link nods and grins up at him. “Do I gotta turn this off before you start crying, Neal?”

Link waves his hand dismissively and sings along to the chorus, making Rhett join in with a simple sideways glance. Rhett’s chest swells with happiness as the song plays, easily picturing Link in his three piece suit with green carnation boutonnière. The soft lighting lit up his pretty blue eyes and Rhett remembers crying out of pure joy then and there.

Link cried too, and Rhett can practically feel the weight of Link’s head resting against his chest as it did all those years ago. Rhett still has the picture of the moment in his wallet.

The applause and cheers from their friends and family rings in Rhett’s ears and he smiles over at Link still serenading him.

Link sighs happily as the song fades out, “Pretty fitting,” He says, rolling his head to gaze up at Rhett. “We picked well.”

Rhett nods, “We sure did, but it woulda been a crime to not have Merle somewhere during our wedding.”

“Ugh, you got me all teary,” Link laughs, rubbing his eyes with his palm.

Rhett softly sings the next song as it comes on and Link smiles and watches him, admiring his glow under the streetlights. Rhett looked like a slightly dorkier Greek God, hair a lot looser than it usually is and beard bushier than usual. Link closes his eyes to the sound of Rhett’s voice.

They get through three songs like this, Rhett softly singing to the music as he drives and enjoying Link’s delicate gaze on him. 

“You have a beautiful voice,” Link says as they pull up onto their driveway. “What’s next, mister hopeless romantic?” 

Leading them to the house, Rhett opens their door and lets Link step inside, his bare, still damp feet crunching against dried out rose petals leading to their stairs. Link follows them in and Rhett locks the door behind them.

“So this is what you were doing during that ‘dentist’s appointment’,” Link laughs, “I knew it was weird you’d book a dentist’s appointment on Valentine's Day! Dang it, I shoulda guessed!” 

Link rounds on Rhett to hug him and tugs them both up to the bedroom.

They’re greeted by the smell of honey rose incense as Link pushes the door open. There’s more petals glittered over the bed sheets and fake candles gently lighting up the room.

Link gets up on tiptoes to kiss Rhett softly, cupping his cheeks and feeling Rhett sigh into the kiss, “I wanna bottom to you tonight, is that okay?”

Rhett nods and kisses him again, “I’d love that.”

“Get the bed warmed up for me, I’ll be in the bathroom,” Link says, giving Rhett a parting kiss and disappearing into their ensuite. 

Rhett dusts a majority of the petals off and tears back the covers, lifting the pillows how Link likes and getting out their condoms and lube ready.

He takes their now empty mugs of that morning’s tea and coffee downstairs and washes them in the sink, peeking at the clock and noting that Link’ll be another thirty minutes at least. He takes two bottles of water back upstairs with him and palms himself through his jeans as he waits.

Link returns in Rhett’s bathrobe, the collar fluffed up to his cheeks.

He crawls onto the bed and kisses Rhett softly, letting Rhett slip the robe off his shoulders and hold him close. Rhett kisses down Link’s salt-and-pepper stubbled jaw and down his adam’s apple, and Link sinks under his touches. Rhett sinks his teeth into Link’s pectoral and Link lets out a small whimper and drops the robe to the bedroom floor. 

Rhett places a hand on the small of Link’s back and guides him to lay down, Link smiling softly down at Rhett as he kisses down Link’s chest. Rhett bites a hickey into his skin just below his nipple and sucks until it turns a deep red, Link letting out small noises of pleasure and gripping onto Rhett’s hair. 

Rhett gently starts stroking Link’s flaccid cock, kissing his neck and collar bones and smiling against his skin as Link wriggles his legs. Link breathes hot and heavy into Rhett’s hair and spreads his legs for him, Rhett feeling him slowly get harder in his hand. Link tugs on the collar on Rhett’s shirt until he sits up and takes it off entirely, and Link takes the opportunity to lick up Rhett’s skin.

Link tugs open Rhett’s fly and strokes his hardness through his rainbow boxers, sitting up a little to lick along his length. Link takes his cockhead into his mouth through Rhett’s boxers and holds Rhett’s shuddering thighs where he’s sitting on Link’s chest. 

Pulling Rhett’s cock free, Link picks up one of their strawberry flavoured condoms from the pile Rhett had set out earlier. He rolls it on to Rhett’s hardness and licks him gently, savouring the sweet taste of flavoured latex. Rhett sits closer and Link takes his cock into his mouth once more, tongue lapping over his circumcised head. Rhett runs his fingers through Link’s hair and stays still so Link can control the pace.

“Get outta these, now,” Link breathes as he sits back, touching over Rhett’s thighs as he strips himself of his jeans and boxers. “Get me hard, Rhett.”

“Gladly,” Rhett hums, scooting down between Link’s legs and kissing his inner thigh. He softly draws back Link’s foreskin and touches the underside of his cock, picking up the pace as Link hardens in his hand. He takes his own favourite flavour condom, blueberry, and strokes Link as he rolls it onto him. 

He pulls back Link’s foreskin enough to take his head into his mouth, drawing his tongue across his frenum and over his slit, and Link hooks a leg over Rhett’s shoulder. He bobs his head slowly, feeling Link harden against his tongue. “I love your cock, Link.”

“Mmhm,” Link hums, shifting further down the bed and holding onto a pillow. “Can you finger me too? I prepped a little in the bathroom but I like it when you do it.”

Rhett smiles and sits back, grabbing their lube and squeezing a generous amount onto his hand. Link places a pillow under his hips and touches himself as Rhett pushes his middle finger into his entrance. 

He works Link open slowly, leaning back over to kiss Link’s chest and mouth at his neck. Link widens his legs and nudges Rhett’s chest to show him he wants more.

Slowly working in his ring finger, Rhett kisses Link again, Link opening his mouth for Rhett’s tongue. Rhett licks over his teeth and caresses Link’s tongue with his own, gently moving his fingers with Link’s eager grinds. Link moans into their kiss and strokes himself faster.

“You can add another finger, I’m good,” Link hums, resting their foreheads together and letting out soft noises of pleasure as Rhett gently adds his forefinger, “Fuck, I love you…”

Rhett smiles and kisses him again, gently pumping his fingers in and out of Link’s waiting hole. Link shudders and wriggles his legs as Rhett hooks his fingers upwards into his prostate. Link moans as Rhett takes his bottom lip between his teeth and kisses him roughly, and Link snakes his spare hand to Rhett’s waiting cock and strokes him too. 

“Are you ready for me?” Rhett asks, kissing Link’s neck and breathing heavily into his ear. He waits for Link to catch his breath.

“I'm ready, please…” Link whimpers, gasping as Rhett pulls out his fingers. 

Rhett kisses Link’s skin as he squeezes more lube onto himself, “Get comfortable.”

Link wriggles himself into place and holds the back of his thighs as Rhett slowly pushes against him. Link breathes deeply to relax himself and tips his head back into the pillows as Rhett’s cockhead slips past the tight ring of muscle. 

Rhett takes off Link's blueberry condom and strokes him gently, holding his tiny waist with his free hand as he pushes forwards. Link moans and spreads himself eagerly, hair starting to stick to his forehead with sweat. Link shudders, moans creaking loudly as Rhett presses flush against him. 

Rhett draws his thumbs over Link's hips and Link slowly starts bouncing himself, head tilted into the pillows and moans vibrating from his throat. Link digs his nails into Rhett's shoulders and wraps his legs around Rhett's waist to hold him close.

“Okay… I'm ready, you can move,” Link says, blushing at the way Rhett is looking down at him, admiring his beauty, “Could you use more lube, maybe?”

“Sure,” Rhett hums, squeezing more onto his cock as he slowly pulls out. He eases himself back in and Link’s moans increase in pitch. “Do you want me to be fast or take it slow?”

Link gives a small laugh, “I like it when you manhandle me, just loosen me up first will you? Jeez, you’ve only just put your dick in!”

“Okay, okay! I’ll build up, rock back onto me,” Rhett says, tickling Link’s sides teasingly and beginning to move faster. Link holds his thigh back and touches himself with his free hand. Link rolls his hips to meet Rhett and bites his lip. 

Thrusting back onto him, Link grabs onto Rhett’s wrist and uses it to steady himself. He picks up the pace as he gets comfortable, and gazes up at Rhett from under his eyelashes to encourage him more. 

Rhett grabs Link behind the knees and near bends him in half to fuck him. 

Link moans louder than the sound of skin hitting skin and his glasses fog up and slip down his nose as Rhett plows into him. Link keeps a firm hold of Rhett’s wrist and strokes himself faster to Rhett’s thrusts, letting out small whimpers of pleasure between gasps. 

Rhett grunts as Link tightens around him and Link grins up at him and sticks his tongue out teasingly. Rhett tickles his sides and laughs as Link squirms and kicks his legs. 

Rhett slows to let Link catch his breathe after the tickle-fight and Link grins up at him with the same sparkle in his eyes Rhett could fall in love with over and over. He bends down to kiss Link softly, and Link makes a small happy noise and wraps his arms around Rhett’s shoulders. 

“I’m close, make me come, please?” Link murmurs, resting his forehead against Rhett’s and letting out breathy moans as Rhett starts thrusting into him. Rhett wraps an arm around Link’s back to hold him close and strokes him with his other hand, grinning at the precome dripping onto his fingers. “Like that, like that!” Link gasps, and Rhett grins and kisses Link’s jaw as he comes. 

Rhett slows his thrusts and squeezes Link’s softening cock, milking the last droplets of his semen onto his fingers and palm. Link squirms and wriggles his legs before Rhett lets go of his over sensitive dick and pulls out. 

Link stifles a yawn against his hand and moves to take off Rhett’s condom.

“Whoa, hey! No, no, not tonight, you’re not getting me off while half asleep!” Rhett chides, pushing Link’s hand away and shuffling off the bed, “Tomorrow, maybe, but lemme get you a towel.”

Link smiles a little and makes a weak grabby hand towards the bottle of water on the bedside cabinet. Rhett passes it to him and kisses his sweaty forehead.

Rhett wipes him up with their washcloth and Link lets out a little giggle that its cold.

Rhett blows a raspberry on his clean stomach and Link kicks his legs once more and tugs Rhett’s hair.

“Happy Valentine's Day, I love you,” Rhett laughs, letting Link pulls him up into a kiss by his hair.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated and make my day!  
> have a nice day/night wherever you are!


End file.
